


Critón

by GabrielKraus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Platonism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielKraus/pseuds/GabrielKraus
Summary: Grisha y Eren hablan sobre la muerte.





	Critón

Año 840 de Paradis, Shiganshina.

Un niño camina tomado de la mano por su padre.

-¿Por que no se mueve el gatito papá, está dormido?

El niño quiere acercarse pero su padre aprieta su mano.  
-Está muerto.

-¿Mue-?

El niño trata de pronunciar la palabra nueva, le cuesta, su lengua se mueve torpe entre sus dientes de leche faltantes.

-Verás, la muerte es...

El hombre se acomodaba las gafas mientras hacía una pequeña pausa.

-Cuando un ser vivo se queda sin energías, como cuando apagas una vela.

El niño observaba atentamente a su padre.

-Cuando un animal, como este gato, o una persona muere, deja de respirar y su corazón de latir, su cuerpo se enfría mucho y luego se vuelve muy rígido.

El niño se tocaba el pecho con la mano derecha.

-Una vez muerto, el cuerpo se pudre, igual que una fruta y solo quedan los huesos, el cuerpo se vuelve un objeto, la persona deja de pensar y de sentir cuando muere.

-¿Por que pasa?

-La muerte puede suceder por muchas razones, enfermedad, hambre muy prolongada, vejez.

-¿Vejez?

-Los ancianos, la gente mayor, mueren por el desgaste de sus cuerpos, por todos los años que cargan consigo.

-¿Mis abuelos, también mueren?

-Karla... sus padres son muy ancianos, es probable que mueran en par de años.  
-La muerte es un fenómeno natural Eren, es inevitable, le sucede a todos, no tienes que temerle Eren.

-¿Porque sentiría miedo papá? dijiste que cuando alguien muere deja de sentir y se vuelve un objeto ¿ya no es uno verdad?

Ante las palabras del niño el hombre abrió un poco mas los ojos y la boca, entonces sonrió y buscó algo en su bolsillo.  
Una llave que colgaba de un cordel, levantó la mano por encima de su cabeza y los rayos del sol se reflejaron en el bronce, el niño miraba el brillo de la llave que parecía una antorcha, entonces el hombre dijo.

-Soy un doctor, conozco bien la muerte, aún así, me sorprende tu madurez hijo, pero hay algo que no te mencioné, es el cuerpo el que se vuelve un objeto y pierde la capacidad de pensar.  
Pero yo no creo que la muerte sea el final del ser, si la vida es como el fuego, aunque la flama se apague y el frío de la muerte llegue, lo cálido no acepta al frío ni el frío a lo cálido, como cuando la nieve y la escarcha cubren las plantas de la pradera en invierno, asi mismo el sol derretira la nieve en primera y naceran las flores en todas partes.  
La flama no se extingue realmente, se mueve de lugar.

El hombre guardó la llave en su bolsillo, alzó la vista al cielo, al horizonte oculto por los muros.

-Algún día entenderás Eren.

Año 854 de Paradis, Marley, Gueto de Liberio.

Un hombre alza la vista al cielo con un solo ojo, al horizonte oculto por los muros del hospital y entonces escucha la voz alegre de un niño.

-¡Señor Kruger, señor Kruger!


End file.
